bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Thunderous Oracle Fennia
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |unreleased = true |id = 840006 |no = 8194 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 25 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 2 |movespeed_skill = 2 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 154, 156, 158, 161, 163, 173 |normal_distribute = 25, 10, 10, 10, 10, 35 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 140, 146, 152, 155, 158, 167, 173, 179 |bb_distribute = 16, 16, 16, 15, 15, 8, 7, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 140, 146, 152, 155, 158, 167, 170, 173, 179, 181 |sbb_distribute = 16, 14, 14, 12, 12, 8, 8, 6, 6, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = With her vision fresh in her mind, Fennia gathered her sister Battle Maidens and set out together with them on a journey in search of the power she had seen. Her vision guided them to a place that had lain untouched for many years. There, the Battle Maidens found what they believed to be the key to their victory over the gods. A symbol of their sisterhood was bestowed upon all of them, a cylindrical artifact with an emblem on it. In her vision, it promised to grant them new strength, but it was up to each one of them to realize it on their own. As Fennia herself came to terms with her past, present and future, she felt a surge of power flow through her being, swearing to end the tyranny of the gods upon the people. |summon = Hmm... hmm.... I can see you're going places... Want to take me with you? |fusion = My skull can see the future, even though it doesn't have eyes... Sorry, that was kind of scary, wasn't it? |evolution = That was electrifyingly good! Thanks for making me feel sparks. I feel full of energy now! | hp_base = 4295 |atk_base = 1366 |def_base = 1244 |rec_base = 1473 | hp_lord = 6136 |atk_lord = 1908 |def_lord = 1777 |rec_lord = 2104 | hp_anima = 6878 |rec_anima = 1906 |atk_breaker = 2106 |def_breaker = 1579 |def_guardian = 1975 |rec_guardian = 2005 |def_oracle = 1678 |rec_oracle = 2401 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 6 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Thunder's Almighty Power |lsdescription = 75% boost to Atk, 30% boost to max HP of Thunder Types & hugely boosts BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 40% boost |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Power Surge |bbdescription = 8 combo Thunder attack on all foes, probable Paralysis, Weak effects & adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 60% chance |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 8 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 8 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Tempest Seal: Detonation |sbbdescription = 10 combo Thunder attack on all foes, probable Paralysis, Weak effects, boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & boosts Atk relative to Rec for 3 turns |sbbnote = 60% chance, 200% BB Atk & 60% Rec to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 10 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 25 |sbbdc = 10 |sbbmultiplier = 460 |evofrom = 840005 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = Battle Maidens |addcatname = Fennia4 }}